


Multi-tasking

by negaii



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8983330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaii/pseuds/negaii
Summary: Aiba’s happy that he gets to spend his day off with both lovers… now if only one of them can stop playing his video games and cuddle with him. Tumblr prompt of A and B are cuddling in bed while C is playing video games beside them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AIBA!! WHAT BETTER WAY THAN TO CELEBRATE IT WITH KAZE SMUT? :D (it’s literally just smut). I'm so sorry for spamming the front page with my fics. Thanks to my beta: you complete me. I can't believe this fic happened.

Aiba sniffed as he held the warm body in his embrace tighter.

“Masaki, you're squeezing a little too hard,” the body said with a groan, but didn't try to move out of it. In fact, he seemed to be moving even closer. Aiba knew he secretly enjoyed it.

“Sorry, MatsuJun,” Aiba apologized, nosing at the man’s neck. “I'm just happy you're here… unlike someone behind us.” He gave a little pout.

Jun chuckled and stroked his lover’s back gently. It was Christmas Eve—his birthday—and it was the rare occasion where everyone was able to get the same day off together. Aiba wanted to spend the entire day with his boyfriends for his birthday, and while he did have them both here with him, one of them wasn't even paying attention to them.

“Nino, is that game really that fascinating?” Aiba whined. “Come cuddle with us!”

“You're cuddling with Jun, why do you need me?” Nino asked, his eyes never wavering from his 3DS screen.

“Because I want to cuddle with both of you!”

Jun chuckled. “You better put that game away, Kazunari. Or else you'll make Masaki cry.”

Aiba made a noise of protest. “I'm not going to cry!”

Nino sighed and rolled over to face them, his game still chirping away in his hand. “Can't we do this later? I'm busy!”

“But this is literally one of the very few days of the year where we all have the day off together!” Aiba complained, pulling out of Jun’s embrace to fully turn his body towards Nino.

“Exactly. And I need to finish this level. It'll take me an entire day to beat it,” Nino replied nonchalantly.

“So you're just going to play video games?!” Aiba asked in disbelief. Was Nino being serious right now?

Nino nodded, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Aiba huffed and proceeded to sulk, much to the amusement of Jun. He patted Aiba on the back.

“Don't worry, he’ll get tired of it soon,” Jun said comfortingly. “Why don't we nap for a bit? I'm a little tired.”

Aiba frowned but nodded. “Sounds good. We still have a full day ahead of us anyway.”

Jun grinned and untangled himself from Aiba to grab the duvet at the end of the bed. Nino still didn't move or gave any indication that he heard the other two at all. Aiba looked at him one last time before turning back to Jun with a sigh. _Well, at least one boyfriend cares,_ he thought as he smiled at him.

Jun smiled back and pulled the covers over the both of them. “We deserve a day off,” he said, reaching down to intertwine his fingers with Aiba’s.

“I know,” Aiba pouted, “but I wanted all of us to be together.” Aiba had asked for there to be no party this year—he just wanted to spend a relaxing day at home with Nino and Jun. But Nino… “Fine! Be that way!” he scowled. Jun patted his arm in a consoling matter before tangling their legs together. “Don’t wake us up if you get bored!” he warned Nino.

Nino didn’t even bother with a reply.

 

“Yeah? You like that?”

Aiba blinked awake to the sound of a low moan and skin slapping on skin.

“Fuck, Jun…” Nino whined.

Aiba turned around and gaped at the sight of the two of them. Beside him on the bed, Jun had Nino on his back as he pounded into him relentlessly, pinning him down by his shoulders. Nino was mewling under his touch, grabbing onto Jun’s forearms as his body trembled every time Jun thrusted inside him.

Aiba must have made a sound because both of them turned to him. They were still moving though. Aiba was entranced at the image they made.

“Hi sleepyhead,” Nino said and whimpered when Jun gave a hard thrust in him. “Nice... to see that… ah—that you're finally awake!” he said the last part in a squeak when Jun reached down to grip at his cock. He let out a loud moan when Jun began stroking him in time to his thrusts.

Aiba watched in fascination as Jun drove him out of his mind with his ministrations. Seeing that Nino was nearing his climax, Aiba scooted over and captured Nino’s lips. Nino moaned loudly as Aiba kissed him hungrily, swallowing his moans as Jun fucked him harder. Aiba traced a finger around Nino’s nipples before tweaking at the bud, eliciting a small gasp from him.

Jun managed a few more thrusts before Nino came with a whine, his hands reaching up to curl around Aiba’s neck as Aiba swallowed his moans and gasps as Jun fucked him through his orgasm. When Nino was done, his whimpers took on a desperate turn.

“Stop! Stop!” Nino cried loudly as he pulled away from Aiba’s mouth. He placed his foot on Jun’s chest and he tried to push him away. “Ugh, fuck—too much!”

Jun pulled out swiftly, his cock still hard, and smirked at Nino’s gaping hole. Nino sighed in relief and glared up at him.

“I’m surprised,” Jun said with a chuckle as he hovered over Nino to give him a small peck on the lips. “You can usually go longer than that.”

“Out of practice?” Aiba said with a giggle, laughing when he Nino directed his glare at him.

“Hmph!” Nino said, crossing his arms. “And this is what I get when I come?” Jun laughed before pushing himself off of Nino to look at Aiba. Aiba almost gulped at the heated look Jun was giving him.

“Masaki’s still wearing clothes,” Jun said huskily before moving over to him and straddling his waist. Jun leaned down to kiss Aiba and he enthusiastically responded to the kiss while helping Jun remove his clothes. He felt Nino’s hands rubbing at his sides before moving up to rest at his birthmark. Jun lifted himself to a hover as he continued kissing Aiba and worked to remove his pants and boxers next.

Once Aiba was rid of his clothes, Jun took his time to caress him all over. Aiba shivered under both of their touches, and spreaded his legs wider to accommodate Jun between them. Beside him, Nino had moved to mouthing at his collarbones and neck, kissing and licking the skin softly.

“No marks,” Jun said sternly, before turning his attention back to Aiba and kissed him. Aiba sighed into the kiss as he let Jun take control of it, happily returning his kisses enthusiastically. Aiba felt himself get hard under both of their hands and he didn’t realize he was grinding against Jun’s thighs until Jun had reached down to give his length a light stroke with his hand. “Someone is eager,” Jun said teasingly.

“MatsuJun…!” Aiba whined as he pushed his hips up into Jun’s hand for more friction.

“Birthday boy gets two birthday fucks,” Nino said, kissing Aiba’s shoulders. Jun must have felt Aiba’s cock twitch in excitement at that because Jun had let out a small chuckle. “How about it, Maachan?” Nino nosed at his neck.

“I’d say he loves the idea, right?” Jun asked Aiba in a low voice, the voice that always gave Aiba wet dreams at night. Aiba groaned. “Yes, he definitely does.”

Nino pulled away slightly to look at Aiba. “Who do you want to fuck you first, Maachan?”

Aiba whined. “Any, whoever, don't care! Just please… stop teasing!”

Nino laughed and turned to Jun who now had his fingers teasing around Aiba’s hole. “I guess you should go first since you didn't come yet.”

Jun nodded and took his hand off of Aiba to give himself a few light strokes. He reached back behind him to grab the bottle of lube. Aiba let out an impatient noise when Jun circled his hole with a finger before slowly pushing the digit in. He jumped a little at the coldness of the gel before trying to relax.

Aiba thought the entire preparation process was driving him mad. While it was true that he hadn’t been penetrated for a few weeks now, it didn’t mean that Jun could treat him like he was fragile, ready to break any time. Letting out an impatient noise, Aiba pushed down on Jun’s finger. “You can definitely add another, MatsuJun,” Aiba complained in frustration. Jun looked up to meet his eyes briefly before looking down at his task. Aiba opened his mouth to tell him again, but stiffened when he felt two more fingers enter him swiftly, stretching him open.

“Oh…!” Aiba said breathily, as he gripped the bed sheets. Nino huffed in amusement and gave Aiba one last kiss on the birthmark at his shoulder before sliding away to where Jun was. Aiba looked down his chest and wondered what the two of them were planning when Nino whispered something quickly in Jun’s ear before sitting down next to him between Aiba’s legs. Aiba let out a small sigh when Jun pushed his fingers in deeper, curling them slightly. Nino crawled closer and gave Aiba a brief glance before reaching between Aiba’s legs.

Aiba didn’t know what was happening, but he stiffened again when he felt another finger entered him slowly. He groaned when he felt Jun’s fingers shift slightly to accommodate Nino’s finger, and let out a small gasp when it brushed against _there._ Jun grinned and lightly brushed against that spot again, emitting a moan from him.

“You tease!” Aiba whined, pushing down on their fingers.

Nino chuckled and leaned against Jun as both of them worked together quickly to stretch Aiba open. When they finally deemed Aiba ready, Aiba was panting softly, and he was hard.

“You guys are the worst!” Aiba cried again, feeling empty when their fingers pulled out. Jun snorted and allowed Nino to coat his length with lube. When they were done, Jun moved to settle back between Aiba’s legs again.

“Just lie there, Masaki,” Nino told him as he moved back up to him. “Let Jun do all the work.” He grinned at the man. Jun rolled his eyes and grabbed both of Aiba’s legs by the calves and hooked them over his elbows before inching closer.

Aiba frowned as he felt the tip of Jun’s cock poke at his entrance, but didn’t go any further. Why wasn’t Jun pushing it in? Just as he was about to sit up to check, Jun pushed all the way inside in one go. Aiba sucked in a breath and gripped at the sheets tightly. It didn’t hurt, but it wasn’t exactly the most comfortable feeling either. At the other side of him, Nino began peppering his neck and shoulders with kisses to try and help him relax. Jun wrapped Aiba’s legs around his waist, allowing him to push even deeper into him, making Aiba groan at how full he felt.

“Fuck,” Jun grunted as he leaned forward slightly to get a hold of himself. “Shit, you’re so tight.”

“Does it hurt, Masaki?” Nino asked in concern as he rubbed a hand down Aiba’s side.

Aiba shook his head. “No, but it would be… nice if you moved,” Aiba groaned, his voice strained a he looked up at Jun with a scowl. Jun smirked before he began moving, thrusting into him in small shallow thrusts. Aiba let out a whine at how mean Jun was being. “Why are you being such a tease…?” he complained, wanting Jun to go faster. He began pushing back against him, but Jun stopped.

“Nope,” Jun said with a shake of his head. “If you do that, I’ll just stop.”

Aiba glared at him and let out a tiny huff before settling back down on the bed. _Evil,_ he thought as Jun began moving again, still at the same pace and depth of thrusts. Nino was now lying beside him, rubbing his hands all over Aiba’s body absentmindedly as he watched Jun move inside him. Aiba felt his cock twitch when Nino’s fingers gently grazed over his nipples. Just as he was about to move to kiss Nino again, Aiba felt a wave of pleasure ripple through his body. _Oh,_ he thought as another wave hit. He looked over and saw that Jun was starting to move faster in him, gripping his waist tightly with his fingers. Aiba gasped when Jun pulled out all the way and thrusted back in again hard at an angle. A bundle of pleasure immediately struck him, and it left him feeling breathless.

“Like it, Masaki?” Jun grunted as he pulled Aiba even closer to him as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Aiba couldn’t respond. It felt so good. Aiba let out another gasp when Jun suddenly leaned down to pull him up. Suddenly, Aiba was hovering over Jun on all fours while Jun was beneath him, still thrusting into him.

“Oh! Oh!” Aiba gasped as Jun continued to pound into him relentlessly. “Agh…”

“You feel so good around me,” Jun said, caressing Aiba’s sides and moving his touches to his back. Aiba began to push down against Jun’s thrusts, groaning loudly. “How badly do you want to come?” he asked with a low chuckle.

“Please!” Aiba begged as he grinded down on Jun, emitting a moan from him. “I want to—I want to so badly!”

“Shit,” Jun groaned. Aiba sighed when Jun wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. He was so occupied with Jun that he didn’t realize Nino had moved up beside him.

“Ka—” Nino cut him off with a kiss. Aiba kissed him back desperately as Nino pushed himself against Aiba, swallowing each and every moan he was making. After a few more thrusts, Aiba came with a cry, the sound muffled as Nino kissed him through his orgasm. When he clenched down, Jun managed only a few more thrusts before he came inside him with a groan. Aiba closed his eyes and sighed when he felt something wet drip down on the back of his thighs.

“Ugh,” Aiba said when Nino pulled away from him. “I’m sticky.”

“It’s hot watching you two,” Nino said, stroking himself lightly. “Masaki, you make such wonderful sounds when you’re being fucked.”

“He does,” Jun said faintly, a little out of breath from his orgasm.

Aiba crossed his arms and repositioned himself to a more comfortable position on top of Jun. His breath hitched when he felt Jun’s length moved inside him.

“You guys are mean!” he exclaimed. “It's my birthday and—” he let out a yelp when arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him to the side off of Jun. He grimaced when he felt Jun’s come slip out of him. But in the next moment, he found himself flat on his back (with the help of Jun), and Nino had pushed inside him. Aiba groaned when he bottomed out. While Jun was longer, Nino made up for his girth. And Aiba felt full again. He panted when Nino shifted a bit, brushing slightly against his prostate.

“Shit, you're so tight still,” Nino cursed, holding onto him by the waist. “Jun really came in you didn't he?” he asked with a chuckle before moving. Aiba placed his legs on top of Nino’s shoulders, allowing his lover to push even deeper into him. Unlike Jun, Nino did not tease. He moved into him at a rough and moderate pace. Aiba could do nothing but clutch at the sheets as Nino moved into him in long and powerful thrusts. It didn’t take too long—he felt himself get harder every time he felt Nino’s balls smack against his ass, making a loud sound in the room.

Jun moved to lie beside them lazily, watching them as he began to stroke himself. Aiba reached out for him. He wanted to kiss Jun again. Jun allowed himself to be pulled towards him and Aiba made keening noises as Jun pulled him into a heated kiss while Nino began to move faster.

Nino was relentless. He thrusted into him in long rough thrusts—the strength of his thrusts shook the bed. Aiba let out a wail when Nino wrapped a hand around him, thumbing at the silt of his cock. Jun pulled away, much to Aiba’s disappointment, but he was so concentrated on Nino moving in him, filling him up with his cock that it was hard to concentrate. Aiba moaned loudly as Nino continued thrusting into him, using his free hand to stroke Aiba’s thighs. Suddenly, he stopped.

Aiba let out a frustrated noise, and was going to yell at Nino but froze when he saw Jun lift himself up over him.

“Our reward to you,” Jun said in a strained voice as he slowly sunk down on Aiba’s cock. Aiba’s hands immediately shot out to help Jun and when he bottomed out, they were both panting harshly. Nino rested his forehead against Jun’s back, his hands sneaking around the man’s torso as he caressed his chest in small circular motions.

“That was hot,” Nino remarked.

Jun groaned as he tried to get into a more comfortable position. He bent over so that his hands were on either side of Aiba’s head.

“Ready?” Jun asked breathily, giving Aiba a quick peck on the lips before he started moving on top of him. At the same time, Nino began thrusting into him again.

Aiba let out a mewling noise at the pleasure that was ripping through him. _I'm not going to last much longer,_ he thought as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Jun moved at a steady pace on top of him, swirling his hips every three thrusts or so, while Nino continued with his long and powerful thrusts. When Jun squeezed around him, Aiba’s world went white. He vaguely heard Nino come after him with a groan of his own and Aiba let out a gasp when he felt himself being filled up again. Jun was massaging his sides gently, helping him ride out the intense orgasm.

“You didn't come,” Aiba panted when he looked back up at Jun. Jun was still sitting on top of him, his cock still red and hard.

“What do you want?” Jun asked, taking his hand. Behind them, Nino was grunting before he slowly slipped out of Aiba. Aiba let out a small wince before relaxing his body.

“I want to see Kazu suck you off,” Aiba said with a giggle. Jun snorted but slowly got up from Aiba and laid down next to him, spreading his legs. He sent Nino a teasing look, stroking himself gently.

“Well?” Jun drawled. Nino rolled his eyes but crawled in between Jun’s legs. Aiba would love to receive a blow job from Nino, but he was sore all over and he had just come twice. He watched in fascination as Nino pressed chaste kisses to Jun’s cock.

Jun let out a grunt. “Please don't tease.” Snorting in amusement, Nino opened his mouth and took him all the way to the base. Jun sighed as he ran his fingers through Nino’s hair as he pulled up to suck at the head before bobbing his head in a rhythm.

Aiba watched them. Nino, despite his earlier grumblings, looked really into it: he was licking and sucking Jun’s cock like he was born to do it. Jun grunted when Nino have a loud suck, lapping up at the precum on the tip of his cock before engulfing in whole. He hummed as he went deeper, smirking as Jun let out a soft moan.

It didn't take long before Aiba saw Jun pull at Nino’s hair in warning. That made Nino work harder, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks. Jun closed his eyes and tilted his head back, groaning loudly as he came down Nino’s throat. Aiba watched as Nino made sure that none of Jun’s cum spilled on the sheets. When he was done, he pulled off of Jun and licked his lips.

“You were born to suck dick, Kazu,” Jun said, reaching for him. Nino went easily and Jun pulled him up for a heated kiss before they broke apart. “But I think we should clean Masaki up, don't you?”

Nino grinned and turned to Aiba. “I think so.”

Aiba watched them in confusion when Jun and Nino moved in unison, trapping him down on the mattress. He let out a yelp as Nino spread Aiba’s legs apart, shuffling over to make room for Jun.

“What are you guys planning?” Aiba asked, tensing when he felt Jun wrap a hand around his cock. “I don't think I can be fu—”

“Cleaning you up,” Nino interrupted, going down on his elbows and bringing his face between Aiba’s legs. Aiba gasped when he felt something small and wet at his opening before the pressure began to get heavier.

“Ah—!” Aiba whined, feeling oddly vulnerable at being in such a position. It definitely wasn't the first time this was being done to him, but he had never gotten used to the feeling of being spread open like this. Oddly, he found the act much more intimate than being taken. He nearly jumped when he felt a second tongue in his ass and his head immediately snapped downwards to where Jun had joined Nino. “You too?!”

Jun pulled back to look up at him and licked his lips. Aiba felt his cock twitch at that (something that did not go unnoticed by Jun).

“The birthday boy deserves proper treatment,” Jun said, wrapping a hand around Aiba’s cock and gave it several firm strokes. Aiba made a choking noise as Nino took this as an indicator to stick three fingers inside of him.

“Look at this, J! He’s filled up pretty good!” Nino exclaimed in delight as some cum dribbled out of Aiba. Jun grinned and leaned down to lick that area clean. Aiba squeaked in embarrassment.

“Do you guys have to say it like that?!” he exclaimed, his face getting dark red. He tried to close his legs and pull away but Jun and Nino had a good grip on both legs. They spreaded him even wider. “Stop!” he exclaimed in embarrassment.

“Well, I can't help that it’s hot seeing you like this,” Nino remarked as he pumped his fingers in and out of him, enjoying the way his fingers were getting slick with cum.

Jun chuckled before moving to the side. “Let's give Masaki one last reward,” he suggested before taking him all in his mouth. Aiba slapped a hand over his mouth to cover the shout he made when Nino plunged his fingers deeper in him at the same time. It was useless, he couldn’t contain his moans no matter how hard he tried—they were relentless.

Jun and Nino both worked together to drive Aiba over the edge one last time. When he finally came with a loud wail, Aiba saw stars for a moment. His whole body shook with the force of his orgasm as Jun continued to bob his head over him and Nino was still pumping his fingers in and out of him. Finally, when the pleasure began to ebb to tiredness in his bones, he was pleading for them to stop. It was too much.

“Stopstopstop—” he tried to push himself away from them.

Jun pulled off of him with a slurp before sitting back to rub at Aiba’s stomach to calm him down. Nino swiftly removed his fingers and tongue before sitting up with a smirk.

“You guys are going to kill me with sex,” Aiba panted harshly as he tried to catch his breath. Not that it was a bad way to go, but still…

Jun laughed and scooted close to him and gave Aiba a peck on the lips. “Just wanted to do something nice for your birthday.”

Aiba pulled him back again for a longer kiss, taking his time to explore his taste in Jun’s mouth slowly. When they pulled apart, Aiba reached out for Nino and did the same. When he finally pulled away to lean back against the pillows, he felt like a million bucks. He felt completely fucked out at the moment, but he knew he would probably be able to go… after a few hours of rest.

“I'm tired,” Nino remarked, as if he knew what Aiba was thinking as he turned around to face him.

“Another nap?” Jun asked, already moving to grab the covers.

Aiba tucked Nino under his chin and held him tightly in his embrace. Okay, this wasn't so bad. Nino let out a sigh as he snuggled closer into Aiba’s embrace. Jun shuffled over behind Aiba and pulled the covers up to make sure it was covering all three of them. Aiba grinned. It was hot, but Aiba didn't care. He had both boyfriends with him, just the way he wanted.

And he got Nino to stop playing videos games. Now, that was a bonus!

“What are you grinning about?” Nino mumbled into his chest.

“How did you know I was grinning?”

“Instinct.”

“Both of you go to sleep,” Jun murmured on the other side of them with a groan. Nino snorted and snuggled closer to Aiba, wrapping an arm around his waist. Jun grunted and turned so that he was spooning Aiba from behind, making an Aiba sandwich between Jun and Nino. Aiba giggled.

Happy birthday to him indeed.


End file.
